1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved transparent film and various laminates having the same.
2. Related Art Statement
There has hitherto been proposed a method wherein a transparent film consisting mainly of ethylene vinyl acetate copolymer is used as an intermediate layer in a sandwich glass (Japanese Patent Application laid open No. 57-196,747). The transparent film of ethylene vinyl acetate copolymer solves a defect in a transparent film of polyvinyl butyral in the prior art, namely such a defect that the heat resistance or the humidity resistance is poor, but produces a haze (white haze) in a cooling cycle. When the cooling is further progressed, the haze substantially disappears, but such a phenomenon that a little haze still remains is observed.
In particular, when a laminate having the film is produced with the use of an autoclave, the cooling rate is low, so that the haze remaining rate is high and as a result, the transparency is somewhat lowered.